1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a protective panel for the work area of a machine tool, the panel consisting of a plurality of segments movably interconnected by connection elements.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In modern machine tools and work centers, particularly for the machining of workpieces, the work space is often separated with respect to the machine parts provided on the rear side by a separation wall to protect the rear parts from contamination by cooling liquid, chips or other materials. The separation walls are generally formed as aprons or shutters to maintain their protective function even with the different relative positions and movements between the workpiece and the work tool. As the shutters used so far have only one degree of freedom, i.e., they can only be contracted and stretched in one axis, a plurality of separate shutter elements aligned at a right angle relative to each other have to be used, respectively, to cover the complete work area of the respective machine tool for all positions of the tool spindle and the work table. This plurality of separate shutter elements increases the construction requirements. Further, there exist sealing problems at the junctions of the single shutter elements to provide effective protection from the work or cooling liquid.